deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Vs Naruto
Description A battle of Epic Porportions is being shown, as the two champions of their respective universes go toe-to-toe in this Epic Battle. Interlude Wiz: In all of our episodes of Death Battle, we have never seen a battle so great until now. Boomstick: Of course we have! We just never bothered to air the fucking thing until now! Wiz: Yeah, he's right. But still, to prove that we don't hate Anime, we will be putting together the most controversial Anime Showdown of all time. A battle so epic, so great, so-- Boomstick: STUPID! Who requested this fight to begin with? Wiz: Goku: Former fighter of Death Battle and Champion of The Universe Boomstick: And Naruto, the craziest fucking Ninja who will kick your ass and eat all your Top Ramen. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Goku https://youtu.be/O9CILgmFAVI Wiz: now unlike Goku Vs Superman we will be using power scaling boomstick: also unlike goku vs superman we found out that the whole 40 tons scean isn't a lifting feat for goku at all since goku was using a special art that made it so lifting the 40 tons harder for speed so we won't be using that scean for his Strenght Wiz: Now that that's out of the way Lets get started Wiz: along time ago on a planet named Vegeta one of the weakest sayains Ever was born that sayains name was Boomstick: Kakorat As a baby while weak he was sent here to earth with the mission of murduring everything but hit his head and compleatly forgot about it Wiz: but before that he was found by his Adoptive father Gohan and renamed goku he orignaly was a terror and super violent Due to his sayain nature that is untill Boomstick: he bumped his head and forgot about it thus becoming the Epic fighter we know and love During his first years of life he trained With gohan until the fate full night where He turned into a giant monkey and steped on gohan Killing him Wiz: then he met bulma sending his journy over the world to collect the dragon balls While just a kid he was trained by Several masters master roshi korin kami ANd popo Boomstick: also while he was just a kid he swam around the world easly Dodged bullets laseres and even out ran Teins solar flare and did 3 years worth of training in 3 days Wiz: yes he seemed to be the strongest fighter ever Untill the sayain raditz apperd and reviled gokus haritage after goku dies in the fight with raditz he goes off to train with king kai after king kai he got his new trump card the kaio-ken Boomstick: yes the kaio-ken multiplies gokus insane speed power durabllity and destructive capablilitys by up to 20 sadly the higher he goes the higher strain it puts on his body Wiz: meaning it could kill him if he uses it too much he also knows the after image technique Instant transmission which is instant Boomstick: he also can harness ki which is a NOT MAGIC substence that lets him focues the energy of his body to fly and into cool **S lasers Like the kamehameha destructo disk dragon fist and much much more Wiz: another notiable attack is the spirt bomb which is a powerfull move made of energy from the planet sun and anything that can give energy the down side it takes a long time to make BOomstick: yeah and well it also only affectes evil ki Wiz: now the kaio-ken was gokus trump card for a long time before a fatefull battle with the tyrant frieza when he descovered the legendary form of super sayain https://youtu.be/66qseLzHI48 super sayain 1 x 50 super sayain 2 x 100 super sayain 3 x 400 Wiz: he also has super sayian god which gives him a HUGE POWER BOOST and he can even access this for, with out help at the end of battle of gods as he was shown to be around that strong Boomstick: he is also a genius in battle Wiz: but he loves a good fight too much and is stuiped when it comes to anything else Boomstick: due to his love of fighting he will let people transform or go there full strenght even if it exceeds his Wiz: this is becuse not only does he not fight to defeat others he only fights to defeat him self Boomstick: but despite his few flaws he is one bad **S fighter who wont let anything get in his way of defending earth Goku: "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you! Naruto Fight "Before the fight" Wiz: alright the combatants are set its time Boomstick: FOR A DEATH BATTLE 'Pre fight' Krillin and Goku where Sparring for old time sake when Goku Charged Up a Kamehameha and launched it Krillen barly dodged it, and then there was an explosion "Whoops hope that didn't hit anyone". Goku said scratching the back of his head thinking back to the last conversation with his wife '"Goku I said NO N O NO you will not fight another person that doesn't threaten the earth again" Goku's wife chichi said as Goku looked sad "Why" Goku asked in a whining tone " Because last time YOU BLEW UP THE EARTH so unless they threaten the earth or your friends DONT FIGHT THEM". "OK I won't" " Goku promise me" "Fine I promise" "Good".' Suddenly a Goku saw an orange flash with a blue ball shaped attack that hit and killed krillin. "What" is all Goku had time to say before he blocked an attack from the Orange flash which was a boy with blond hair blew eyes and Whiskers "I'll break your face". the Orange man yelled scratches all over his jumpsuit and a giant scroll on his back But what was the cause of all this well. 'A few moments prior' Naruto and Hinata had just got married and where living out in the woods for a few months as Naruto wanted to train some suddenly a blue beam hit the house Naruto and Hinata where in and blew up as Naruto got up he couldn't see Hinata anywhere rage over took the ninja as he rushed off and found 2 people from the direction the beam came from he charged up a rasangan, and killed the bald one. of them befor charging and hitting the other one "I'll BREAK YOUR FACE" Naruto yelled Goku looked angry and pushed Naruto away "before we fight what's your name mines Goku". ☀https://youtu.be/1d4pTCyP9uk Goku struggled to be polite as his grinds death weighed on him "Naruto" Naruto couldn't hide the Pain anger and bitterness in his voice. 'I'm sorry chichi' goku though. FIGHT Conclusion Who do you think will win Goku Naruto Who do you want to win Goku Naruto Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:DBZ vs Naruto themed Death Battles Category:Became a Cartoon Fight Club Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles